fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Spaggiari
Albert Spaggiari (アルバート.スパジアリ, Arubāto Supajiari) is a male Mage who composes part of the elite team, Twisted Sirens, among the , Faux Babylon. One of the founding members, he, like all the others, is considered to be on the level of a . Albert appears to be the least liked among the team, mainly due to his constant eating creating enormous debt for the entire guild. Appearance Albert has a rather odd appearance, especially considering the fact that he's male; indeed he is effeminate. One could even say that Albert is effeminate beyond measure, though that might be a slight over-statement. But truthfully, Albert's overall appearance befits that of a female, something that irks him till this day, especially when lecherous perverts come to haunt him from afar, something he initially mistook Flynn Egozu for as well. While his slim physique might give way to this thought, what truthfully evokes such considerations are Albert's facial features; particularly, his eyes. Or, well, his right eye to be precise. It is colored an illustrious blue, with its iris appearing to be ringed, providing a further sense of the supernatural, as well as beauty, evoking from him. However, his other eye...is not so lucky, considering that he had traded it for a mechanical eye, the appearance of which is covered by his hair. On the note of his hair, Albert's hair is quite a sight to behold, being a radiant blonde; adding to his feminine features is its length, particularly considering it falls back down to his back. It is tied in a rather odd, thick ponytail that billows behind him, while a portion of it remains long enough to hide his left eye, and the general portion of his face. While Albert's physique and physical appearance doesn't hold much note, it can be seen that he is indeed quite thin, frail, even. Most of this is attributed to his recent acquisition of his Lost Magic, making it impossible for him to gain weight. As well as this, he is considered to be quite fair - pale, even. These traits, when combined with his rather unorthodox attire, the wearing of his ring - he has quite thin hands - cause many to think he is a female at first glance, and thus, make advances on him. While he doesn't actually mind, considering that he is bisexual, the fact that he so blatantly states his gender to males puts them off heavily, and he is kept without a partner, yet again. Albert's most evident attire is quite unorthodox, and appears to be foreign in origin. Its most striking feature is the cloak that he wears over everything else: black in appearance, it holds numerous designs across it that appear akin to red clouds, dyed in red while outlined in a contrasting white. These designs appear on his chest, on his back, and on his right shoulder. Across the entirety of the edges of the cloak there are red linings, which act as zippers most evidently. Underneath this, he wears a rather simple navy shirt, hemmed with a web-like design at the waist, fastening it to his similarly colored tracks, and simple sandals as footwear. Personality Inconsiderate, rude, and an absolute pain to work with. Those three words can -quite simply - describe the personality that Albert shows to the world. He is a man who is fed up of acting as a hermit; he did so as a child. Quite clearly, Albert is an odd-ball, like the majority of the members within his guild. But, unlike the others, he makes no attempts to hide his extremely vulgar and irritating personality; though his delicate appearance would deceive most - and indeed, it did fool even the sharpest of eyes. More Coming Soon... History While Albert's past remains relatively ambiguous among the public, due to his nature as a member of Faux Babylon, some knowledge is known. Most evidently the fact that Albert hailed from, reportedly, a line of hermits, was the reason for his eventual seeking of material possessions. However, this appeared to, according to himself, start from the wish to consume meat. After he did so, he wanted to consume everything edible in existence, which became the driving factor for why he became a mage. At some point, he would come across Flynn Egozu in his search for the Withered Eden, and became one of the members who had gone with him. However, soon after completing the Ritual of Ecstasy; a spell belonging to the Black Arts that granted them Lost Magic, he realized he was unable to escape from the palace. Accepting it as home, Albert wanders around Fiore with the rest of his Guild in the palace, finding that he could consume much more than he could anywhere else. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Void Hunger (空飢 Munaki): The Lost Magic that Albert had acquired upon the completion of the Ritual of Ecstasy, and is an extremely difficult magic to survive with, mainly because of the extreme drawbacks to it. As its name indicates, the individual becomes a "void"; this can be explained through the use of theory, or specifically, the and their functions. Upon the acquisition of this magic, the insides of the user's digestive system are replaced with a powerful magic-and-matter-corroding acid replacing the normal digestive acids of the body. In doing so, Albert becomes unable to truly gain weight, because everything he eats is instantaneously digested by the powerful acid, which in turn is used as an instant boost of energy. In turn, this allows him to utilize powerful bursts of magical and physical power temporarily, enhancing his various living functions. However, because of his experience with the magic, he can direct this large influx of energy to specific parts of his body in order to assist whatever he requires at the given time, which he appears to do so with the enhancement of his sense perception skills, as well as his physical attributes when required. Possibly one of the most unique aspects of this magic is the bodily modifications it provides, which make Albert a rather monster-like entity to the common populous. These modifications are the addition of extra mouths, one on each of his hands, as well as one over the place where his heart would normally be. This indicates the physiology that Albert possesses is inhuman, which further adds to his constant sense of hunger. While these extra mouths assist him in the consuming of various materials by breaking them with their unique acids - literally making anything edible - they also possess sentience separate to, and connected to, Albert's own. Due to three extra senses of hunger bombarding him at any time, Albert has also gone through extensive mental trials in order to make sure he is capable of keeping his singular consciousness. This leads to many comical scenes where he has to talk to his separate mouths, making others constantly make fun of him. Furthermore, because of the positioning of the hands, and Albert's bisexuality, much of the guild - particularly Carmen Murray - like to insinuate that he uses them for sexual purposes. *'Consumption of Permanent Doubt' (疑団の消費 Gidan no Shōhi): One of the only named techniques that Albert possesses within the Void Hunger, despite its functionality remaining the same as the general magic's procedures. However, the sole function that this spell does provide is allow Albert to consume the "material" essence of magic. Magic in itself possesses two distinct forms - raw magical power, and magical power in use. The latter, otherwise known as , is constantly being manipulated in shape, consistency and state of matter. Albert demonstrates the ability to alter the properties of his Void Hunger to avoid consuming purely material goods by providing magic to the mouths on his body, thereby allowing them to consume opposing magic with much more ease. In general, the magic that he is capable of absorbing includes all forms of elemental magic. Beyond that, he is capable of absorbing somewhat vague magical sources, so long as they are purely magical and not magic manipulating natural goods. Evidently, Albert cannot absorb over a certain plateau of magical power in a single spell, nor can he absorb multiple types with a single hand in fear of severe repercussions. *'Soulless Gluttony' (霊無き飽食 Reinaki Hōshoku): *'Hungry Waterfall' (饑い滝 Hidarui Taki) Reality Marble (実大理石 Jitsu Dairiseki) Dying Breath (枯死息 Koshioki) Master Marksman: Low Vitality: Trivia *Albert's name comes from , a notorious thief. Behind the Scenes Just like the other members of Faux Babylon, Albert's appearance is meant to evoke some similarities to a specific character. His own likeness was an attempt to draw out a rather unorthodox version of Goldilocks from . This can be seen from his incredible desire to consume things; a reflection of her own, as well as his long, blonde hair. However, Albert is also a mockery of the said character, as expressed by his inability to be satisfied due to the drawbacks of his magic, something which Goldilocks had no problem with. Category:Faux Babylon Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Characters